


[Podfic] Sass and Sparks

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders when she figured him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sass and Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sass and Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98621) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Sass and Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366996) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic), [Blue Soaring (autoschediastic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/Blue%20Soaring), [heardtheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl). 



Cover Art provided by Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BXMen%5D%20Sass%20and%20Sparks.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BXMen%5D%20Sass%20and%20Sparks.mp3) | **Size:**  13 MB | **Duration:**  00:19:09
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BXMen%5D%20Sass%20and%20Sparks.m4b) | **Size:** 8.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:09



## Reader's Notes

Four years ago, I listened to the podfic by Heardtheowl and fell in love _immediately_. I went back and forth on whether or not to record my own version. Even though I loved the podfic, how could I make a version that could stand up to hers???? I got a little older and realized that, it's not a competition. Both of our versions can exist and be awesome.   
---|---


End file.
